hermione's dream
by darklordsdaughterlizzyriddle
Summary: Hermione and Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**dear diary, Thursday, January 28, 1999**  
**i try to think on what happened tody but when i look back on it im not sure if this is what professor snape meant to happen.**  
**i tell you this so you will understand how i ended up here.**  
**let me explain i was going to bed when i realized that i was in love with my potions master professor severus snape.**  
**when i finally fell asleep i dreamed about him and i being together happy and free.**  
**when i woke up this morning i told myself that he would never know how i felt about him and i went to potions just like every other morning.**  
**when i walked into the classroom and went to my seat i looked up and found him staring at me strangly i asked him if something was wrong and he told me to meet him for detention later.**  
**i went about my day and everyonce in a while i would catch his eyes following me.**  
**when i got to detention i was told that i would be making a potion and then teting it out on myself.**  
**he didnt tell me what kind of potion i was making he just told me the ingredients and how do make it correctly.**  
**when i finished making it he told me that it looked correct and for me to drink so of it.**  
**after i drank it he started to ask me some questions nothing big just my birthday,name, and blood .**  
**anyway thats when he asked if i liked anyone and of chorse i blurted right out that i loved him.**  
**when i realized what i had said i blushed deep red and tried to get up but for some reason i couldnt move.**  
**he just sat there with a shocked look on his face for about half an hour.**  
**i was about to leave when i felt his hand on my arm stopping mew from leaving.**  
**he told me that he loved me too and i was so happy that i just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.**  
**he didnt seem to shocked that i knew how to kiss but when i reach for the buttons on his shirt he tried to stop me.**  
**i didnt want to stop so i put him into a body bind and stripped him down then realsed him from it.**  
**\when he came to all he found was both of us naked and i was on top of him.**  
**i dont think he expected me to be as strong as i am, so when he tried to push me off all it did was push him inside of me and we both shudderd in rapture as i started a lite rocking of my hips.**  
**i moved my mouth across his neck and gently bit him.**  
**he groaned and became eveen harder inside me and he started to move with me and made himself go deeper and harder making me become even more turned on ands so i bit him on his ear as well.**  
**i called out his name and pushed harder and down further then i had been to make him give me more of himself.**  
**i twisted my legs around his and i forced him to roll over so he was on top of me, because he could now move more freely he took over and went faster while saying my name and saying he loved me. i said it back and we went at it all night.**  
**it wass almost dawn when they broke in we had just finished cleaning up and they thought htat because he was a death eater that he would just kill me and not be punishe d but when they fired their spell at me he got in front of me and the spells hit him instead killing him instantly.**  
**i killed them and was found by harry not long after crying and holding severus' body.**  
**i think he misread the situation and that i had killed him because he asked me how could i have killed him.**  
**i wordlessly pointed to the two deatheaters by the door and he realized his mistake.**

**dear diary, friday october 29, 1999**  
**now 8 months later im sitting in a hospital room getting ready to give birth to the child that our love created on that long lost night.**

**its been three hours of long labor but im now holding my son tobias severus granger.**  
**ive named him after his father and his grandfather.**  
**hes sleeping so peacfully in my arms its so hard to believe that he is the creature that came out of me screaming for his life.**

**dear diary, monday january 28, 2004**  
**its been five years since that night and i still dream about the love we shared that night.**  
**i had a visiter today dumbledore wants me to take up the position of potions master at hogworts and i accepted tomorrow im moving tobias and our property to the potions quarters and tell him of his father.**  
**maybe i should of told him all along but somehow i have this feeling that my love didnt die and that my being offered the position was not just a coincedence.**

**dear diary, tuesday january 29, 2004**  
**i went to the potions classroom to remember and to get my barings so i would make sure nobody had moved anything.**  
**while i was doing that a student walked into the classsroom and so i looked up.**  
**he seemed a little bit uncomfortable in his surrounding so i started to talk to him.**  
**he told me his name was severus prince and i about fainted right there on the spot when he saw my face he seemed a little surprised.**  
**it was at that moment that my son ran into the room calling out for me.**

* * *

**sorry bout the shortness im having a bit of writers block but no worries! comment please anyone with interesting ideas are welcome as well.**


	2. authors note

Authors note

Thank you for reading.

I'm having a little bit of writers block.

Please review and send up some ideas.


End file.
